


Speed Trap Shenanigans

by CrowleyLovesUSUK



Series: Crowley Makes You Sin [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, Bisexual Dean, Bisexual Sam, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cop!Dean, Cop!Sam, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Handcuffs, Love Bites, M/M, Mentions of Past Sam/Jess (non-explict literally one sentence), No Explicit Anal, Police, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam has a bit of a gay panic, Top Gabriel/Bottom Sam Winchester, Traffic violation, established sabriel, pulled over, sort of secret relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleyLovesUSUK/pseuds/CrowleyLovesUSUK
Summary: It is Gabriel and Sam’s anniversary.  When Gabe forgets the day entirely, he is forced to scramble around at the last minute.  In his haste, he breaks a few traffic laws and ends up pulled over…by his boyfriend.  Things get sticky when Sam’s partner, his brother Dean, gets suspicious.  Dean knows nothing about Sam and Gabriel’s relationship, since Sam is concerned he may share their father’s bigotry.  Forced to admit he might be more into men than he previously thought, Sam reluctantly introduces the two, only to find out that sometimes, it doesn’t pay to worry.  Once everything is cleared up, Sam decides to ‘apologize’ to his boyfriend on their special day in the only way he knows how—a kinky little blowjob…





	Speed Trap Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the picture about telling a cop that if they don't remember why they pulled you over that you're not going to remind them…
> 
> I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters.

Gabriel Novak was having a run of bad luck.  He’d been so preoccupied with work that he’d woken up that morning and completely forgotten about the fact that it was Sam’s and his anniversary.  The only reason that he’d remembered at all was because his younger brother, Castiel, had asked him how he was planning to celebrate.  Gabe had stared at his brother in horror for over a minute before the younger man had said, “You have no idea what day it is, do you?”

He was just lucky enough that owning his own business, and employing his brother was enough to allow him to take most of the rest of the day to start planning…something.  He’d run out of the shop, leaving Cas behind, to try and scramble about and make sure that he could pull literally _anything_ off.  The last thing that he needed was for his boyfriend to realize that the day had totally slipped his mind.

At the best of times, Gabriel was a little self-absorbed and in his own head.  He thanked any deity out there that Sam had ever given him the time of day in the first place.  The last thing he needed was to look as though he didn’t care about the fact that today was their first anniversary—and they’d just moved in together last month.

From the moment that Cas had brought the whole mess up, Gabriel had exactly three hours to work his magic and make it home before Sam’s shift ended.  He’d scrambled around town stopping at the florist as well as the vegan café for something to serve for dinner.  Neither of them were vegans, but Sam was basically a freaking rabbit and enjoyed their food.  Gabe thought it was torture, but he’d do anything for his man, so he sucked it up and got enough freaking vegetables soaking in soy sauce and sriracha to make Sam swoon.

Between planning—and actually executing the plan—Gabriel was running behind.  He pushed his foot down on the gas pedal and floored it through a yellow light, taking the next turn at an almost ‘Dukes of Hazzard’ pace, completely disregarding the stop sign on the corner.  He was about four miles from their home when he saw the flashing lights in his rear view mirror.  Shit.  That was literally the _last_ thing that he needed today.  The very last thing.

Gabe eased his mini cooper over to the side of the road and pressed the flashing hazard button.  He managed to find his registration rolling around somewhere on the floor of the passenger side and pulled his wallet out from his back pocket when he heard the sharp knock on his window.  Pressing the button to roll it down, he leaned out and tried to smile at the uniformed police officer that was looking down at him.

Of all the gin joints in all the world—Gabriel Novak was face to face with his boyfriend.  Sam always looked amazing in uniform and Gabe allowed himself to rake his gaze over his lover’s six-foot-four frame before winking and saying, “Evening officer.”  He was the picture of carefree—inside, he was screeching.  This was literally his worst nightmare at this moment in time.

Sam looked anything but amused and fixed Gabe with an awkward look.  He glanced back toward the squad car parked behind them and Gabriel could see that another officer was sitting in the passenger side of the cop car.  So…Sam had to act the part considering that there was a freaking witness to Gabe’s humiliation.

“Um,” Sam managed after a moment.  “Do you know why I pulled you over?”

“If you forgot, then I’m not reminding you,” Gabriel smiled, trying to be as charming as possible.

Sam actually blinked at him for a beat before saying, “Step out of the vehicle.”

Wait.  What?  Gabriel tilted his head and looked up at his fiancée in confusion.  “Are you fucking with me Samshine?”

“Get.  Out.  Of.  The. Car.” Sam’s teeth were clenched and he looked almost full on horrified.

“What the fuck, kiddo?” Gabe narrowed his eyes as he gripped the door handle and pulled himself out onto the side of the road next to the miniature car that Sam always bitched about.  “What the hell?”

Sam made a show of patting him down, which was insanely hot, but Gabe was too confused to admit it in the heat of the moment.  Gabriel’s hands were flat on the hood of his car, and just as Sam ran his large palm up the inside of Gabe’s leg, he felt his lover’s breath on his neck.  “Dean is riding with me today,” Sam’s voice was strained.

Of fucking course.  Dean Winchester.  Sam’s older, and crazy protective brother, who had absolutely _no_ idea that Sam was dating, let alone _living with_ anyone.  And certainly not that his baby brother was shacking up with a man.  Gabriel hadn’t liked it when Sam asked to keep their life separate from his family, but he’d conceded after meeting Sam’s father one night on the sly.  The man had no idea that he was being vetted, and Gabriel had known in less than five minutes that if Sam wanted to keep Gabe away from the rest of the Winchesters, then he would just go with it.  The brief glimpse he’d had of Sam’s family life wasn’t pretty, to say the least.

“I need your license and registration,” Sam said, after he turned Gabriel around to face him.  The kid was pulling out the full-on puppy-dog eyes in a silent apology and Gabriel bit the inside of his cheek trying not to show how utterly insane this situation was.

“Fine,” he shoved his paperwork and driver’s license at Sam’s chest and then put his hands on his hips.  “Can I at least sit in my car while you _run_ me down in your little computer?”

“I am so fucking sorry,” Sam whispered.  “I promise I will make this up to you.”

Gabriel just grit his teeth and looked up into Sam’s face.  The fucking pout was almost too much.  “You better,” he said through gritted teeth.

Sam wandered off, back toward the squad car, and Gabe slipped back into the driver’s seat of his own vehicle.  Honestly, this sucked.  _But_ —it also sort of made his life easier.  Sam would come home so apologetic about the whole situation that he might not notice that Gabe’s anniversary dinner was half-assed.  This could actually fall in Gabe’s favor.  He just had to play things right.  Gabriel leaned back into his seat, shutting his eyes, and hoping against all hope that this whole thing went as smoothly as possible.

* * *

Sam slid into the passenger side of the police car, clutching his boyfriend’s information.  His brother Dean was waiting, bouncing his leg with impatience.  “Hand it over,” Dean held out his hand for the identification.  He already had the computer screen pulled up to run the plates and license number.

Reluctantly, Sam passed Gabriel’s license over to his brother with a sigh.  “Maybe we can just let him go with a warning?” Sam suggested lightly, knowing that Dean would never allow it.

“Yeah right,” Dean said, typing in the relevant information.  “He blew through that stop sign, and you saw how fast he was going in a residential neighborhood.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Sam muttered.

“Hey,” Dean suddenly stopped and looked up at Sam in confusion.  “This guy has the same address as you.”

Sam literally froze.  Fuck.  He’d forgotten that Dean would notice that little tidbit.  “Um, what?” he managed to say.  Awesome.  Dean was going to see right through this.

“Yeah,” Dean was nodded and flashing the license at Sam.  “Check it out.  He has the exact same address as you—right down to the townhome number.”

“That’s…weird,” Sam looked at his brother, trying to hide the worry on his face.  There was almost a full minute of silence in the squad car where Dean stared at him and Sam shifted uncomfortably.  “Maybe he was the guy who lived there before me and he just never changed his address?”

“Dude,” Dean scoffed.  “You’ve lived there for what?  Two years?  If the guy hasn’t changed his address with the DMV yet, we can issue a ticket for that as well.”

Sam actually groaned out loud.  Gabriel was going to kill him.  Like, he might _actually_ kill him.  Or not have sex with him even though it was their anniversary.  Shit, shit, shit.  “He looks sort of familiar,” Sam tried.  “He might be the guy next to me and maybe the DMV just put the house number down wrong?”

“Nah,” Dean said, unbuckling his seatbelt.  “I’m gonna go talk to him.”

“No!” Sam reached out and grabbed his brother’s arm. 

“What?” Dean was looking at him as though he had completely lost his mind.  “Are you okay?  What the hell man?”

“I can go talk to him,” Sam tried.

“No way,” Dean said firmly.  “He has _your_ address on his license.  It’s probably a fake.  I’m going to get to the bottom of this.”

Sam couldn’t do much more besides cover his face in his hands and watch as his brother approached Gabriel’s car.  This was _not_ how he wanted to break the fact that he was dating a man to his family.  It was literally the _last_ way that Sam wanted this whole thing to go down.  He watched helplessly as his pit bull of a brother stalked toward his boyfriend’s car.

* * *

Gabe was sitting in the driver’s seat watching as cars drove past him on the street.  It wasn’t doing much to distract him.  Normally, he’d be feeling slightly embarrassed, wondering if anyone recognized his car.  However, today, he was busy going through a mental check-list to try and get everything ready in time for dinner with this setback.

Movement in the side mirror caught his eye and he looked up.  Unfortunately, the officer approaching his car _wasn’t_ his giant, sexy boyfriend.  It was his brother.  Gabriel hadn’t had the pleasure of meeting Dean just yet, and he was sure that this was not going to be pleasant.  He plastered on a grin and rolled down his window, shifting in his seat to face the elder Officer Winchester.

“Evening,” Gabe said as brightly as he could through gritted teeth.

“Step out of the car, sir,” Dean’s tone was firm.

“What?” Gabriel was confused.  It was one thing for Sam to ask; he’d assumed for a split second that his boyfriend was just doing a little fantasy role-playing crap to rev them up for later. 

“Get out of the car,” Dean repeated.

Gabriel could see that Sam had joined them and was hovering behind his brother on the side of the road, looking slightly anxious.  Gabe blinked once and then proceeded to slide out of the driver’s seat.  He shut the door behind him and leaned against it, crossing his arms and looking at Dean with suspicion.

“Sir, is this your current address?” Dean asked, brandishing Gabe’s driver’s license.

“Yeah,” Gabriel said with confusion.  As soon as the words were out of his mouth, it dawned on him.  Shit.  He could see Sam’s eyes go wide as he stood behind his brother.  “I mean—“ Gabe started.

“Then I’m afraid we’ll have to bring you in on suspicion for identity theft and using a fake ID on two police officers,” Dean reached behind his back, unhooking his cuffs from his belt.

“Woah!” Gabe said.  He shot a look at Sam, wordlessly begging his boyfriend to step in.  “Seriously?  That’s my real ID—it was issued by the government.  I’m not using a fake, and I’m not thieving anyone’s identity!”

“Dean,” Sam said, his eyes closed and his jaw set.  His brother ignored him and was reaching out for Gabriel’s arm.  Dean clapped one of the handcuffs around Gabe’s right wrist and the shorter man’s eyes bugged out as he glared up at Sam.  “Dean!” Sam tried again.

“What?” Dean turned to look at him.

“It’s _not_ a fake ID,” Sam hung his head.  Gabe almost felt a little bad for his boyfriend, but he had almost been arrested for this stupid charade.  “That’s his real address.”

“That’s _your_ address,” Dean said.

Sam nodded.  “And it’s Gabe’s address too.”

“You didn’t tell me that you had a roommate,” Dean scrunched up his nose and looked between them.

It was an out and Gabriel hoped that Sam would just take it and end this so he could go home and try to salvage the evening.  “No, Dean,” Sam sighed and looked straight at his brother.  He moved between them to Gabe’s side and grabbed the hand that wasn’t cuffed.  “This is Gabriel Novak,” Sam said.

“I figured that out from the name on the license,” Dean said dryly.

Sam rolled his eyes and Gabriel gave his boyfriend’s fingers a light squeeze.  “Dean.  Gabe is my boyfriend.” Sam’s voice was strong and unwavering.

Dean just looked at him for a full minute.  “Dude, I’m your brother,” Dean finally said.  “We see each other at work every day!  When were you planning on telling me that you’re dating someone?  Someone that is obviously serious enough to _move in_ with you!”

“Um,” Sam blinked in confusion.

“Um?” Dean mocked him.  “Come on, man!  This is awesome!  You haven’t dated anyone since that girl Jess like four years ago!  This is huge!  I thought you were emotionally broken or some shit—swearing off dating or whatever.”

“No,” Sam said, still blinking.  “You’re not, um,” he started.  “You’re _okay_ with Gabe being…a guy?”

Dean shrugged glancing between them.  “I mean, he’s cute, I guess,” Dean said.  He pretended to leer at the short man standing next to his brother.  “Not my type.  No offense, but I’m more into taller guys.  And I like dark hair.  Sammy’s always been the one who chased after blondes.”

Sam flushed while Gabriel barked out a laugh.  “No offense taken,” he reassured Dean.  Gabe held out his hand, the cuff still dangling from it.  “Nice to finally meet you, Dean.”

They shook firmly, smiling at one another.  “Nice to meet you too, Gabriel.”

“Did you just say that you liked taller _guys_?” Sam said, not paying attention to them.

“Yeah,” Dean chuckled.  “What can I say, I like it when they can throw me around a bit.”

“You…like guys?” Sam asked, stunned.

“I don’t discriminate based on what’s in someone’s pants, Sammy.”

“But…what?” Sam stared at his brother.

Dean turned away, ignoring Sam’s slight shock.  “We still have to give you a ticket for that reckless driving.”

Gabe slumped dramatically and groaned.  “Come on!  Really?”

“Sorry,” Dean said, gesturing toward Gabriel’s cuffed wrist.  Gabe held out his hand and Dean removed the handcuffs quickly.

“I wouldn’t have minded hanging on to those for the evening,” Gabriel teased.

“Use Sammy’s,” Dean laughed. “I don’t want mine to be tainted with whatever gross things you do to my brother.”

They both laughed, even as Dean filled out the paperwork citing that Gabriel would receive a ticket for his traffic violation.  Gabe waved the paper in Sam’s face as he started to get back into his car.  “You’re paying for this one, kiddo,” Gabe told his lover.

He gave Sam a quick kiss on the cheek before the three of them went their separate ways.  Gabriel watched in the rear-view mirror as Sam and Dean pulled away from the curb in their squad car.  He sighed with relief.  That could have gone so much worse, and Gabriel was grateful at how it turned out, even with a few points on his license and a fifty dollar fine.  He pulled away from the side of the road and headed home as quickly—and safely—as he could.

* * *

Sam parked his car in his assigned spot at their townhome and slunk up to the door.  He was hoping that Gabriel took the entire situation as a giant cosmic joke, as he usually did, but Sam wasn’t too hopeful.  He unlocked the front door and stepped into the unusually quiet home.

As he walked through the rooms, looking for his boyfriend, he noticed that the dining room table was set with their ‘good’ plates, there was soft jazz playing on the speakers, and there were candles lit.  He wrinkled his nose.  Gabe had obviously gone to a lot of effort for the evening, despite getting a ticket _and_ a lecture on safe driving from Dean before they parted ways.  He was in so much trouble.

He stepped into the kitchen and saw Gabriel leaning against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest, watching him.  “Hey…sweetie?” Sam tried.

Gabriel shook his head.  “Oh no,” he grinned evilly at Sam.  “No.  You can’t waltz in here, on _our anniversary_ , after giving me a freaking ticket _and_ making me play ‘meet the family’ with your brother and just say ‘Hey.’  That is _not_ how this works.”

Sam hung his head.  Fuck.  It was just Sam’s luck that all of this crap went down on what was supposed to be the most romantic holiday of the year.  “Gabe,” he said.  “I’m so sorry and I—“ He was stopped by Gabriel’s amused cackling.

“You actually bought that, kiddo?” Gabe laughed.

“What?” Sam looked up at his boyfriend.

“I’m fucking with you,” Gabe said, walking over to him and pulling him down for a quick kiss.  “Okay, yeah, I’m a little pissed about the ticket—but that went _way_ better than we thought it would.  I’m taking it as a win.”

“But…it’s been one year together and we should be celebrating.  Shit.  I am so sorry about…everything,” Sam said.  “I honestly kind of forgot about it being a special day for us until Charlie mentioned it this morning.  I was going to stop on the way home for candy…but I was anxious to get here and…”

“You didn’t get me any candy?” Gabriel pouted.  “Whatever,” he waved his hand after a beat.  “About that,” Gabriel looked up at him sheepishly.  “I sort of forgot too.  Cas reminded me.  Which is why I was speeding in the first place,” Gabe laughed.  “I pulled it off though.”

“I saw that when I came in,” Sam smiled.

“So,” Gabriel said slyly.  “Between the ticket and the lovely—and disgusting— _healthy_ meal I picked up for us, I think that you owe me,” Gabe suggested.

“And what _exactly_ do I owe you?” Sam grinned, playing along.

“I’m going to go with an anniversary blow job at the very least,” Gabriel bit his lip and looked up at Sam through his eyelashes.  "And you better make it fun."

Sam tried not to gulp.  His boyfriend knew how to play him so easily.  Sam was a sucker for that deceptive innocent act that Gabe would pull off on rare occasions.  He trailed his fingers down Gabriel’s sides, resting one palm on his boyfriend’s hip and letting the other ghost over the tell-tale bulge in Gabe’s pants.  “When would you like me to pay up?” Sam’s voice was husky.

“Now.”

“I can do that.”

Sam bent his head and pushed his lips to Gabriel’s with a greedy moan.  They kissed fervently for a long while until Sam pulled away and eyed Gabe with a mischievous smile.  Sam gripped his boyfriend’s hips and pulled him toward the kitchen’s center island.  Gabe’s eyebrows narrowed in confusion as he allowed himself to be maneuvered.  “What are you—“

He was cut off, letting out an undignified squawk as Sam picked him up by his sides and plopped him down onto the marble countertop.  “I seem to remember that you broke the law earlier, Mr. Novak,” Sam said in an authoritative voice.

Gabriel licked his lips which made Sam’s throat go dry.  He forced himself to concentrate.  The two of them _loved_ roleplaying, and Sam had to admit that his being a cop fueled a _lot_ of fantasies for his lover.  “I might have,” Gabriel said lowly.

Sam reached behind his back and unhooked his cuffs from his utility belt.  “It’s only fair if I arrest you then,” he smiled, watching Gabe squirm with anticipation.

He almost laughed at how quickly Gabriel was presenting his wrists to be cuffed.  Someone was eager.  Sam clapped the metal cuffs around his boyfriend’s wrists, careful that they weren’t too tight.  “Running a stop sign,” he commented blithely.  “That is very naughty.”

Without warning, Sam reached up and hooked the metal rings of the cuffs over the large hanging pot rack above them.  Gabriel’s arms were still bent and able to move, and he was comfortably situation on the counter, but he wasn’t going _anywhere_ until Sam was finished.

“Sam?” Gabe choked out, his eyes wide.  He wriggled a little, shaking the rack and the pots some.

He bit his lip as he unzipped Gabe’s pants and began to work them off of his boyfriend’s body.  “Sam!” Gabe said again, a little more firm as he wiggled his arms again.

As a distraction, Sam lightly ran his fingers along Gabriel’s cock, which was now out and available for him.  “Mr. Novak,” Sam grinned, delighted at Gabe’s sharp intake of breath.  “The fine for running a stoplight, is to allow the arresting officer to taste your delicious looking cock without complaining.  Is that clear?”

“Holy shit,” Gabe muttered, his dick springing to life under Sam’s skilled fingers.  “Yeah,” he said.  Sam fixed him with a look.  “I mean, yes, Officer Winchester.”

“That’s better.”  Sam leaned in, brushing his lips against Gabriel’s cheeks.  He could feel his boyfriend’s breath huff out against his own skin as he gave him a quick kiss. 

When Sam pulled away, Gabriel’s adam’s apple was bobbing as he continued to swallow.  His pink lips were slightly puffy from where Gabe was biting down on them.  “Well?” Gabe said, trying to be his usual cocky self.  “Are you going to make me pay my fine, Officer?”

Sam shook his head in amusement.  “Sassy, aren’t you?” he commented as he gave a sharp squeeze to the base of Gabe’s cock, causing his boyfriend to gasp loudly.

He worked the rest of Gabriel’s boxers and jeans off and removed them completely, letting them fall in a heap on the wooden floor.  Sam kicked the clothing out of the way before latching his lips onto the hollow of Gabe’s throat and sucking a deep bruise into the skin.  Gabriel moaned loudly, tilting his head back as Sam lavished him with kisses.

Once Sam was happy with the rather large number of red marks along Gabriel’s neck, he turned his attention back to where he really wanted it.  Sam would freely admit that one of his favorite things to do was suck his boyfriend’s impressive cock.  Bringing Gabriel pleasure in that way turned Sam on incredibly fast.  He’d been known to come just from giving Gabe head, untouched, which still amazed him when it would happen.  It was a little embarrassing and insanely hot, especially when Gabriel would praise him for being such a ‘good boy’ when it happened.

Abruptly, and eagerly, Sam bent over, at what looked like an uncomfortable angle, and licked the thick head of Gabriel’s dick.  He could hear the rattle of the handcuffs as Gabe moved around and the sharp curses and choked cries of his lover as he pulled the rest of Gabriel’s cock into his throat.

Humming around the fat cock in his mouth, Sam could feel Gabe’s body tensing as his lover tried to escape his makeshift bonds.  One of Gabriel’s favorite things was running his fingers through Sam’s hair while the younger man gave him head.  He knew that Gabe was probably going out of his mind with want, having his hands suspended above them.  Sam ducked his head once more and swirled his tongue teasingly as his pulled his boyfriend deeper into his mouth once more.

“Oh, fuck!  You’re killing me, kiddo,” Gabe cried out, his hips shifting on the countertop.

Sam placed one of his large palms onto Gabriel’s thigh and pushed down just enough to stop his boyfriend from moving too much.  He sucked deeply, careful to pull his lips around his teeth so that he wouldn’t hurt Gabe.  Running his tongue around the thick head of his boyfriend’s dick, Sam swallowed deep in his throat, creating more friction that had Gabriel shouting once more.

He reached up and gently fingered Gabriel’s balls as he continued to torture his lover with his mouth.  He was rewarded with some indecipherable babble and more rattling as Gabriel yanked on the handcuffs.  “Sam,” was the only thing he could really make out between the creative curses falling from Gabe’s lips.

Gabriel was shifting his hips on the counter, trying to thrust upward.  Pride welled within him, because Gabe was usually able to control himself during blow jobs—he never tried to fuck Sam’s mouth unless it had been agreed upon beforehand.  Something about the handcuffs, the adrenaline, and the fact that they were supposed to be celebrating was causing the shorter man to simply fall apart.  He was gasping for air and trying to push deeper, but without the leverage, he wasn’t very successful. 

Sam loved that he was taking his boyfriend apart.  He chanced a glance upward and saw Gabriel looking down on him.  Gabe’s lips were swollen and hanging open.  The gold of his eyes had went dark with lust and he kept pleading with Sam desperately.  “Kiddo.  Fuck, you look so good right now,” Gabe managed.  “I love your fucking mouth on my cock, fuck!”

The dirty talk pouring from Gabe’s lips was making Sam’s dick painfully hard.  He could never resist when Gabe would tell him all of the things he wanted to do—it was one of Sam’s biggest turn-ons.  In order to try and forget about his own sizeable hard on, Sam turned as much attention as he could to his boyfriend’s dick.  He made sure to keep eye contact with Gabe as he sucked him down once more, his nose brushing his lover’s pelvis as Gabriel continued to make those lovely sounds.  “Sam, I’m gonna—“ Gabe’s voice was wrecked.

Without stopping, Sam moved one hand to give Gabriel’s leg a squeeze to let his boyfriend know that he wasn’t stopping.  Two more deep pulls with the extra addition of his tongue circling Gabe’s tip had the shorter man freezing and spilling into Sam’s mouth with a groan.  There was no hesitation as Sam swallowed fully, taking all of Gabe’s cum.  He lifted his gaze and watched Gabriel’s release as he sucked his boyfriend through his intense orgasm.

He felt Gabriel go limp and he pulled off of his lover’s dick and licked his lips as he stood back up.  Gabe sort of hung there, his arms relaxed and his head lolling slightly.  Sam smiled a bit before gently reaching up and unhooking the cuffs from the hanging pan rack.  Instead of releasing his boyfriend though, Sam looped Gabriel’s cuffed wrists over his head and around his own neck.  He slid his arms around Gabe’s waist and pulled him in for a sweet kiss.  “Fuck, kiddo,” Gabe sighed in exhaustion.

“Do you think you have enough in you to put your legs around me?” Sam asked, kissing the corner of Gabe’s mouth tenderly.

“Maybe,” Gabriel grunted, slowly locking his ankles around Sam’s waist.

Sam made sure to take most of the weight, so that Gabe was almost limp in his arms as he carried his half naked boyfriend out of the kitchen to their bedroom.  He set Gabriel gently on the bed before carefully removing his boyfriend’s shirt.  Once Gabriel was nude, Sam stood over the bed and slowly undressed, relishing in the fact that his lover was watching him intently through lidded eyes.  When Sam was naked as well, Gabe held up his hand sleepily.  “Get down here Sammy,” he demanded.

Obliging, Sam curled up next to Gabriel on their bed, folding himself around the shorter man.  Gabe managed to tuck his arm around Sam’s waist and give him a light squeeze.  Sam pressed a kiss to Gabe’s temple getting a small, happy noise in return.  They began to drift into sleep, both of them sated for the time being.  After a moment, Gabriel shuffled and turned so that they were facing one another.  “Give me twenty minutes, kiddo, and then you’re climbing on and riding my dick.  Got it?”

Sam sucked in a breath.  “Yeah,” he gasped a little.  He unconsciously rutted his erection into Gabriel which got him a chuckle.  “Happy Anniversary,” Sam said on a grunt.

“Happy Anniversary, kiddo.”  Gabe pulled at his hips, encouraging the movement of Sam humping him.  “You are so fucking hot when you’re desperate for me, you know that?” Gabriel smiled at him. 

“I always want you,” Sam said honestly.

“Yeah?” Gabe smirked and gave him a deep kiss, slowly moving his own groin against Sam’s.  “Good.  Because you’re stuck with me.”  Sam grunted as he felt Gabriel’s fingers moving between his bare ass cheeks.  “Go on and get yourself all worked up for me, kiddo,” Gabe said, pushing lightly at Sam’s hole.  “Because when I’m ready, I’m going to pound the fuck out of you, sweetheart.”

Sam moaned happily and moved more firmly.  He couldn’t wait.  This was shaping up to be the best anniversary ever—despite how it had begun.  Dean knew about them and was happy for him.  Gabriel was here, in his arms, loving him.  And Sam was going to get the fucking of his life in t-minus eight minutes and forty-two seconds.  Sam Winchester couldn’t be happier.  Thank fuck for handcuffs and a boyfriend with a sense of humor.          


End file.
